


Lost in Amsterdam

by coy_koi



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Amsterdam, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Heavy Petting, Smut, Surprise Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not communicating a while, OFC receives a short note from Tom to meet in Amsterdam. What does he want? What will happen? The city is grey and gloomy, the air full of weird melancholic lust, and OFC waits for Tom, impatient. He arrives early, only to catch her in a very compromising situation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> strongly encourage readers to play Lost in Amsterdam by Parov Stelar, maybe a Parov Stelar and/or Massive Attack playlist. That was my inspiration. Melancholic introduction.  
> Also, this is my first smut, so I beg of you, be gentle with me :D  
> (Includes a LOT of teasing, dirty talk)

I arrived in Amsterdam a couple of days before him.  
Note said: “Amsterdam. November 28th”, which of course meant his flat on Nieuwezijds Voorburgwal street. I’ve been roaming around town in silence and complete confusion. It did something to me, I’ve grown slower and quieter, staring into buildings and water for hours.  
I haven’t seen him in two months. Rare phone conversations were short and awkward, e-mails somewhat more elaborate, and I’ve started to forget certain features of his face, little movements, twitches of fingers.  
Oh, the fingers. Feeling of his orgasm in me, however, lingered on and never subsided.  
Flat was the city, lit by cloudy skies, and each morning the spacious room gave way to the grey light of the morning. I sat up of my bed, as the radio alarm started to play my Massive Attack playlist, and I got up, made coffee, and stared out the window for an hour.  
The calendar on the alarm glistened “Nov 27th”, and I gulped a little. Just one more day.  
I didn’t even know what he wanted. We weren’t lovers, exactly. Once, in his trailer, while drunk… hardly adds up to a relationship. Conversations, however, lasted forever. The deep timbre of his voice was a shivery pleasure for my ears.  
We never talked about that night. I was too embarassed, he saw that, and didn’t want to make me feel uncomfortable. The sex itself was divine, and I clenched my thighs in rememberance. But why was I thinking about it so intently the last few days? Was I expecting it?  
 _Oh yes_ \- something smiled in the back of my mind – why else would he have been so cryptic with his message, after almost two weeks of nothing? Two words: _Amsterdam. Nov 28th_. Included address and a key without a key chain. _He’s going to fuck you blind_ – my mind revelled and it sent shivers through my stomach.  
\- No way – I replied out loud – he’s maybe even ending the whole thing.  
I turned back to the room to try to get my playful mind back to reality. I have to spend this day. So I took a shower, which was disturbingly harsh, and I couldn’t get rid of the sexual sensitivity, water almost chafing my nipples, and sending tugs of tangible energy through my insides.

The rest of the day truly did soothe me, town in its murmur and cold air brought me back.

But as the night engulfed the sky, I grew restless: his text message arrived, and I was scared it would say he wasn’t gonna make it, but instead, it simply stated:  
“Be there by evening, 8ish”.  
He was intent on being cryptic, devoid of any additional meaning. I didn’t know what it all implied. Oh, Thomas. What is this game?

I tried reading a book, it didn’t work out. I was excited like a kid night before a field trip. Trying to watch TV didn’t work out either, so I just decided to go to sleep. THAT proved to be a useless idea. I could hear my breathing, see flickering of every little light in the room, conjuring non-existant shapes from the darkness. Like an ADHD insomniac, I was suddenly awake, and my still position caused my muscles to flicker and grow restless, bringing uncomfortable heat to my back, which then spread everywhere, and I began fumbling out of my pyjamas and threw the cover off, until I was naked and exhausted, frustrated with the need to sleep vs. the inability to relax.  
I don’t remember falling asleep, but I guess exhaustion finally got to me, and I woke up the next morning, jumping out of bed with the surprise of finding out I was naked, and it took a few moments to collect myself.  
The awkwardness made me grab a light silky robe from the top of my travel bag.

Coffee begins yet another gloomy morning, and I reach down to turn on my constantly ambiental playlist while I start to sway groggily across the room. Certain softness lingers across my skin, and my mind is trying to figure out the source, and then a heavy thought springs up: Sex, you dreamt about sex. And I realize I’ve been washed with waves of sensual energy.  
I smile slowly, realizing my nipples are hard through the silkiness of the robe.

I turn up the music, trying to wash off the feeling, and I face the window. Robe starts feeling unusually rough (considering it’s fucking silk), and I untie it. I’m alone, so it doesn’t matter.  
The morning is grey and beautiful. I’ m hoping to get another quiet walk.  
And oh, Parov Stelar’s Lost in Amsterdam starts playing. I close my eyes, and start touching myself, almost with some sort of melancholy, fiery desperation, gliding down my naked belly. I sigh and lean myself to the edge of the wall, so I face the window sideways, my eyes now closed. I slowly put the coffee down and uncover my breast, robe dangling down my shoulders now, and I squeeze my waist in a pretend-hug. Music is so loud, sound of trumpet piercing my womb. I breathe in, and slightly moan, opening my eyes.

And there, by the door, Tom stood facing me, with a focused, surprised look. I jumped up and spilled my coffee.  
\- I, I… Tom, I wasn’t expecting you! How..? I didn’t even hear you come in… I mean, it’s only morning! You said evening! You said 8! 8ish!..”-  
He just stood in silence, the surprised look on him slowly melting, and the beautiful eyes which seemed pure blue in this grey morning light pierced mine. He flinched his eyelashes, and the focus of his sight pinned me to the wall in mixture of excitement and fear.  
Music was loud, the beat had filled the emptiness between us.  
He lowered his look, and with it, I felt as heavy waves splashed over my naked body.  
Silk now covered half of it, holding on to my hard nipple. Tom’s eyes got watery and he squinted, swallowing a breath. I kept breathing in heavily, flinching a little when he started walking toward me. Still quiet, he gulped and removed the piece of cloth that covered my right nipple, looking me right in the eyes. I was so turned on by his slight touch, and the hours long heat I was in dropped out of me in a streak of wet sweetness, so I opened my mouth to drag out a tortured breath.  
Thomas kissed me, biting on my tongue and licking its trapped tip. I moan and pulled his body to mine. He dropped his bag, pulled out of the kiss and slowly licked part of the skin between my breasts.  
\- Oh Tom – I said, and in response got slammed against the wall, my breasts squeezed together so he was licking my nipples.  
\- Tom, what are you.. Oh, God, baby – My breath hitched, I tugged his jacket nervously and dragged it down his shoulders. I pulled him by his belt now, my back only attached to the wall by my shoulders so I could press my completely wet pussy against his clothed crotch, and only now he moaned, biting my shoulder and pressed my body completely against the cold concrete with his, breathing heavily and licking his own bite marks on my shoulders.  
We got separated so he could look me in the eyes. Then he took my hand and dragged me to the bed. Sat down and I climbed on top of him, my thighs pressed against his. I was still nervous, and it obviously showed, because he took my chin between his fingers, kissed me slowly and said:  
\- I wanted to surprise you… I wasn’t expecting that delicious scene – He smiled coyly. - Who were you thinking about, huh?-  
\- Oh, you don’t know him. He’s a charming man, really very handsome, hot even… - I started rambling, trying to joke, but he grabbed my wrists harshly and pulled them behind my back.  
\- Ow! What the fuck, Tom, I’m joking! - He bit my ear, then my neck, my nipple, and I was surprised by this, but still turned on by the slight pain.  
\- I know you are. I just want to.. screw you.. so badly… it hurts – He said between bites, his raspy, desperate voice was like a balm to my ears, and hearing the words made me moan low and slow, and I felt it turned him on because he gritted my skin and plunged his head between my breasts. I got off, and he removed his shirt while I took off his pants and underwear. His erection was beautiful. I slid back on, my soaked pussy now gnawing his thigh – he groaned, slid a palm under my cunt and said: -Oh you’re so gorgeously wet.-  
I started moaning high-pitched moans, almost whining while he licked my neck and slowly caressed my slit, dipping his fingers with my wetness, and it drove me mad.  
I started to lose all control over myself, pulling his head up and kissing him wildly, I licked his cheek, rubbing my lower lip against his raspy beard frantically, to which he laughed:  
\- Eheheh… you want this so bad, don’t you? - I nodded against his face – Do you want me to push my fingers in? - He started teasing at my entrance, dipping in slowly – Tell me how much you want it, darling.  
\- Oh, good God, Thomas – I turned his head and kissed his ear – I want you to slam your fingers in ‘cause my cunt is pulsing with hot desire and you smell so good, I want to lick your entire sweet body and suck your cock until you beg me to fuck you like I’m begging you now…-  
\- Oooh.. - He moaned, his voice trembling, sexy as hell, and he pushed two of his fingers in. I arched my back in the slick sensation.  
\- Quite a response, baby… - his breath hitched a little. He circled his fingers inside me, rubbing my walls.  
\- And Thomas…-  
\- Yes baby? -  
\- I love all this dirty talk… say the words. Say them against my mouth, love. - I kissed him, slouching a little, for his fingers started pulsing faster, and I felt my orgasm approaching. I wanted that explosion so much I pushed my hips down to take those entire long fingers in. He smiled to my words, laughed a little. - You’re close, I can feel it… your sweet cunt is tightening around my fingers. -  
\- Just say the words, Tom… I know what you want. I want it too. C’mon, tease a little, tell me..-  
\- Mmm… shit. - He licked his mouth, kissed me. His wet lips made our kiss as wet as our finger-fuck. I felt him twitching a little, hesitating to say it. He started thumbing my clit, and a rush of heat pooled low, threatening to spiral into an orgasm.  
I groaned.  
\- Goddamn it, Tom! Make me come or say it! -  
\- Now you’re at the brink… - he said, dragging his fingers out. I whined, regretting our game now. He looked me lustily, his eyes hazy, and licked his fingers slowly, furrowing his eyebrows.  
I bit my lip. So hot.  
Sighing, I threw myself on the bed next to him. He smiled, got up and walked to the bar. I observed the beautiful line that was his sharp jaw, the way grey light flickered in his eyes, and when he walked, the way muscles slowly moved under the taut, tense skin, sliding down into the small of his back, and round his sweet, sweet ass. The alluring shape of his erection made me squeeze my thighs in anticipation.  
\- You are a beautiful man – I said, and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the night stand. I lit one up, dragged a long smoke , and position my arm behind my head so I can see him. He poured himself some Lagavulin, leaned his elbows to the bar and smiled at me.  
\- Thank you. And right about now, you’re looking like a goddess of fuck. A very very wet, dripping, soaked… - he mimicked fingerfucking me while exaggerating the words, and as my orgasm levelled down while I was admiring his body, the heat now stirred up, and dragging another smoke in, I felt my own wetness sliding out of my sex, down my buttocks.

\- …goddess.- He finished with a devilish grin.  
God, that sounded so good. I covered my face with my hands and felt the slow oozing of my pussy, clenching my knees together.  
\- Don’t mock me. - I suddenly felt exposed.  
\- Oh love, I’m not mocking you. I enjoy you. I love you wet, I wanna bathe in it. - My God, how he sounded. His deep, velvety voice washed over me in the dark, as I was still covering my eyes.  
\- Come. - I beckoned him. - Let me have you. -  
He finished the scotch. His stiffness looked so good as he was walking to me. I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked at him hungrily. I put out the cigarette, licked my lips, got on all fours and dragged him to me, pushing him on his back. He laughed as he fell, and I started kissing him, savouring the scotch taste. I licked his chin, his neck. Biting his earlobes made him moan a little, so he slid his hands to my ass and squeezed tightly. He murmured as I licked his Adam’s apple and continued my sweet way down his chest.  
His tense skin tasted of sex, and my tongue traced his nipples, which caused him to dig his nails into my skin and sigh loudly. I used my fingers to tease his prominent hips as I nibbled the abdomen. He fumbled his fingers through my long hair sliding down his chest. This was my game now, I thought, You’ll groan so fucking much.  
As I was ever so lightly tracing his hip bones, I looked up to see the sweetest tortured lust on his face, image that made me hungry for more. His crotch was close to my mouth, so I blew hot breaths all over it, before using my tongue to flip his cock on his stomach, grab his firm thighs and giving him the slowest lick ever from his ball sack across the underside of his huge cock.  
His entire body clenched, and when I reached the salty tasting tip, I swirled my tongue around using pre-cum. Tom shivered. We looked at each other, I licked my lips, and he grimaced, completely smitten. We locked our eyes as I slowly caressed his dick, putting it in my mouth again, this time taking it in deeply, relaxing my throat, and Tom was sweaty, hazily staring at me, lost to the feeling. All the time I kept my eyes on his, and he was the first one to avert the look. When I reached the bottom and cupped his sack, he rolled his eyes backwards, his sight trembling.  
\- Oh my fucking God – he uttered throatily, and I knew he was mine now, so weak, so hooked. I enjoyed the feeling, the thrill of which blended low in my viscera, sending shivers up my spine, to my tits, and finally, the nerves around my mouth, and I starved for more, moving faster and faster. He fell on his back, breathing shallow, his firm chest rising up and down.  
When the heavy moaning started, his stiff cock started throbbing faster, I was again dripping, and had straddled his knee to grind my pussy against it.  
He let out a hoarse grunt, which vibrated through his body, and I whimpered, separating from his manhood with a ‘pop’ and crawled over him, wanting to kiss him so badly. He grabbed my head and stuck his tongue in my mouth.  
\- Your lips are hot, baby – he said, grazing his teeth against my mouth, and we licked each others tongues. Oh, I desired him gravely, my cunt was ablaze, now resting on his shaft, and I, trembling with mad, demented passion, started rubbing it along his cock, which parted my lips and my soaked clit basically melted when it touched the skin.  
Tom bit my tongue and grabbed my ass so hard I felt his nails dig into it, leaving painful crescent trails.  
His already hard breathing got faster, his body so tense I thought he’ll tear me apart and bite my tongue off with that rigid jaw. I smiled and stopped grinding, engulfing his tip with my outer labia, drowning the head of his cock below my clit, so my pussy now laid against his stomach.  
\- Oh Tom…. do you want me? - I held his throat, choking him lightly. He looked me sternly.  
\- I think you do. Your cock feels so hard against me. It tasted delicious, baby… - I mewled and he bit his lips, not knowing how to respond fully.  
I enjoyed having him like this, lost to his passion. I savoured this moment.  
\- Tell me you want me. -  
\- I want you – he swallowed against my hands over his throat.  
\- Mmm… good God in heavens, I can’t take it anymore. My pussy is pleading, I’ve never been this wet before… I want you to fuck me out of my mind with that sweet, lush cock… ravage me – I muttered into his lips and cheeks, making his beard slippery. He was still and rigid, his brows wrinkled. I was playing with him so naughtily, torturing myself in the process, and gusts of my ooze continued coating his penis – we were peaking, and I thought he’ll kill me, tear me apart with how berserk his look seemed. I lowered my head to his shoulders and felt a tear streaking down my cheek with frustration as I moaned:  
-Tear me apart, Thomas -  
He suddenly gasped, I felt a wet click as our glued sexes separated, and he pinned me down by my shoulders as his hair fell over his face and beads of sweat dropped down on my chest. It all happened so quick, hectically. I panted with pain, and he pulled my thighs apart brutally, screaming:  
\- YOU FUCKING WRETCHED TEASE! -  
And slammed himself into me. Oh, Lordy. I saw all the stars, a blinding light washed over me as I opened my mouth, soundless. He slicked into me so easily, my womb clinched around his cock, immersing all of my passion into the act. He threw his head back, pulled out, and slammed in again.  
And then he fell over me, kissing me, rolling his tongue around mine. Violent thrusting suddenly stopped. He moaned in relief, only to begin circling his hips in the same fluid motion as his tongue.  
It felt so good, I almost wanted it to stop. So I broke the kiss and turned my head sideways, instinctively clenching my thighs around him, trying to push him out.  
\- Oh God, oh Tom, I can’t… Christ.. - He continued rolling his tongue (and his cock) on my cheek, my earlobe, my neck… I was squirming, avoiding his kiss, but he buried himself to the hilt, and I whimpered in pleasure. Weird sexual instinct took over me, and I pushed him off, as if we were playing a game. His cock slipped out and he looked at me: I, propped up on my elbows, crossed my legs and looked at him biting my lower lip. He furrowed, his eye twitched.  
\- I WILL, you know. I will fuck your sweaty sexy body until we both come.-  
I mimicked “no” with my head and pursed my lips. Sticky wetness covering my pussy and my ass dragged over my thighs.  
-No.- I said, with a renewed passion.-  
-You’re gonna deny me your cunt now that we’re so close? - He stroked his cock, grinning. I smacked my lips, hungry.  
\- Yes. -  
\- Okay. - He said and got off the bed. As his drenched curls and his sweaty body glistened in the light, I felt at loss, the feeling aching deep inside my womb, and I let out a long, hurt whine, fell back on the bed and could not continue this game any longer.  
\- Thomas, I can’t play this anymore, I’m sorry… come back, give yourself to me -  
He climbed back slowly, turned me on my hip, closed my legs and wiggled his cock through, pushing it into me.  
\- Silly little girl. You ought to be punished. Roughly. - He purred into my ear, timbre of his voice threatingly low bass. I whimpered.  
\- I’ll do what i want with you – he said, sliding in and out slowly – You can’t.. deny me…- he croaked, his thrusts increasing – your dripping hot fucking cunt. -  
Now it was even tighter, my legs pressed together, and the friction was rougher, he slapped my ass hard, squeezing it, then bending over and pinching my nipples. My insides seared with wet, rippling pleasure. As the orgasm started approaching for both of us, he turned me on my back, laid on top of me, stretching my thighs.  
\- Faster! - I screamed, and he sped up, my tits bouncing, my hands pulling him close, so I felt the heaviness of his sexy body pressing me and we kissed shortly, for he was moving so fast.  
Finally, we let ourselves feel the impending orgasm, which started expanding over our joint bodies as a shooting explosion of delight, and then prolonged into thrusting pain, so deep and delectable.  
My body clenched and I screamed, cunt tightened around him so brutally that he yelled out in pain, and on the third excruciating squeeze, he came. My orgasm prolonged, but lessened in ache, and he continued pouring his cum, and only after several more clutches, I felt release.  
He sloped down on me, head buried in my hair. We breathed heavily. It was so intense I almost passed out.

I don’t know how long we laid like that, but after a while, I started shivering, trembling like crazy, and I felt his muscles twitching in the same manner.  
It was spent energy, exhaustion. Coldness washed over out tired bodies.  
He got his head up, looked at me at kissed me.  
I don’t even know where the pain stopped and the pleasure started in that orgasm, but this was the warmest kiss I ever got. I wrapped my arms around him and only then he pulled his cock out and rested beside me, arm over my shoulders.  
\- What was that? - I asked.  
\- I don’t know. - he said, and we both laughed, falling asleep on the messy, wet sheets.


End file.
